MP5A4
}} The MP5A4 is a German Personal Defense Weapon variant of the MP5, exclusive to the Phantom Forces Community Testing Environment (CTE). It was unlocked by default. History The MP5A4 submachine gun is a variant of the iconic MP5 made by Heckler & Koch (H&K), being one of the numerous variants of the MP5 available, such as the MP5K and MP5SD. The A4 variant of the MP5 features a three-round burst, two-round burst, and single-fire mode only, lacking a fully-automatic fire mode, and also features a fixed stock. The MP5A4 has seen usage with the Turkish Armed Forces and the Japanese Special Assault team, however, no other armed forces have been known to use the MP5A4. However, there exists a MP5A4PT - the "plastic trainer" variant of the MP5A4, designed for training with MP5s. In-game General Information The MP5A4 is a burst-fire PDW. Compared to other burst-fire weapons, the MP5A4 kicks more than most burst-fire weapons normally would. It sports a very high rate of fire (RoF), at 1000 RPM. Usage & Tactics Much like any other PDW, the MP5A4 should be used as a medium to close-range weapon. Its abysmal damage at range coupled with hard-to-correct recoil made it a generally poor choice for tagging ranged targets. In close ranges, the three round burst mechanic made the MP5A4 miserable when it came time for panic spraying, which almost every PDW can handle. The MP5A4, therefore, falls into a strange area of effectiveness, where its damage is comparable to that of an assault rifle. The 1000 RPM burst would normally be highly effective, but keeping that burst consistently on targets at medium-close range is much harder than expected. Additionally, despite burst-fire weaponry generally tending to be more conservative with ammunition consumption, the MP5A4 burns through its magazine incredibly quickly. If a target stays within line of sight long enough, the MP5A4 could get a kill - but at that point, the MP5A4 is nothing more than a glorified assault rifle. In fact, the only way the MP5A4 should be used is in a flanking maneuver where the user is undetected. In a headlong assault, the MP5A4's damage may be attractive on paper, but is hampered by the burst fire mechanic and its abysmal hip-fire handling. Conclusion The MP5A4 would seem nuanced, if incredibly useful - the 1000 RPM burst capable of dealing a whole 99 damage out within its effective range is incredibly attractive. However, with poor stability when it comes to hip fire spraying, mediocre performance in close quarters, and abysmal performance at range, it is simply outclassed by assault rifles at just about everything it does. Finding its sweet spot is difficult, but anyone unfortunate enough to find themselves on the receiving end of a well aimed burst will find themselves wondering what hit them. Pros & Cons Pros: * High RoF. * Very low potential Time-To-Kill (TTK). * Low recoil. Cons: * Low damage; weak at long range. * Difficult to use effectively. Trivia * The MP5A4, in real life, fires at 800 RPM. The 1000 RPM burst is more than likely an attempt at balancing. ** Additionally, the real-world MP5A4 features a two-round burst as well as a three-round burst. It is assumed that due to the limitations of the game, a two-round burst could not be implemented at the same time as a three-round burst. * The MP5A4 is the only PDW to feature a burst-fire mode as its primary fire mode. * The MP5A4's gun model was the precursor to the MP5, which shares the exact same gun model. Category:MP5 Family Category:CTE Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Under Construction articles